


Ally A Saves The Day

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ally A Saves The Day, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Childhood, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison was seven, she had a phase where she wanted to be called Ally A. It didn't last very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ally A Saves The Day

**Author's Note:**

> I made an Allison RP account, and this was a background post for it, just to get me into Allison's head with like her past and such. Oops?

At age seven, Allison Argent demands to go by Ally A. It only only lasts a few weeks before her mom puts a stop to it, but her aunt Kate still calls her Ally when she's babysitting. It makes her feel like a superhero, and she shows aunt Kate her new gymnastic tumbles.

“Look, aunt Kate!” Ally exclaims as she does three perfect tumbles in a row across the living room.

Kate claps and grins. “Amazing, Ally A,” she says as she offers her a hand up. “I bet your top in you're class.

Ally beams. “Yup!” she answers excitedly. “My teacher says I'll probably be real good at cartwheels too, and we're gonna try those real soon!”

“I'm sure you'll be great,” Kate tells her, ruffling her hair. “Anything else you have to show me before I've got be the mean aunt and make you do your homework?”

With a giggle, Ally hugs her aunt. “You're never a mean aunt!” she announces confidently then lowers her voice. “I made a superhero comic, but you can't tell mom.”

Kate nods then crosses her heart with her finger. “Promise, baby girl,” she tells her. “Now, let's see what you drew.”

Excitedly, Ally pulls away from Kate and runs upstairs, shouting for her to follow. She bounds into her room and crawls under her bed until she reaches an old shoe box. She crawls out with the box and takes out a bunch of old homework assignments until she reaches the bottom, where her hand drawn comic is.

She lifts it in the air victoriously, but when she spins around to show her aunt Kate, her mom is at her door with a sour look. Ally quickly hides her comic behind her back, and Kate comes into the room and frowns when she sees Victoria.

“I didn't know you'd be home already,” Kate says, shooting an apologetic look Allison's way.

Victoria sighs as she puts her hand to Ally. “I forgot something upstairs, but then I heard Allison running up the stairs like a herd of elephants,” she says as she looks down at her daughter. “What did I say about superhero comics, Allison?”

Allison frowns as she reluctantly hands over her Ally A Saves The Day comic to her mother. “That they weren't for ladies, and they're not real anyway,” she states clearly, trying not to mumble.

“Correct,” Victoria replies before she looks at her watch. “I'm going to be late.”

She leans down and kisses Allison on the forehead then says a curt goodbye to Kate before leaving. Allison sniffles before kicking the empty shoe box under her bed before climbing under the covers, burying her face in her pillow.

The bed sinks a bit next to her as Kate sits down by her, running her hand soothingly through her hair without a word. It's the last time Allison asks to be called Ally A.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [my tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
